Some interior doors may utilize a knob or other similar method to secure the door in the closed position. However, these types of securing configurations may not typically be used for kitchen and other cabinet doors. Kitchen and other cabinet doors may be kept closed by spring-equipped hinges or by gravity closing means. These configurations may not operate satisfactorily when it is intended that children are to be kept out of the cabinet, or during an earthquake or other event when the contents of the cabinet may move.
What is needed is a securing configuration that will allow the door to remain secured to the cabinet until unsecured by a user.